parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Book
Julian14nernardino Movie Spoof Walt Disney "The Jungle Book" May 1 2013 Cast: *Mowgli - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kaa - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Shere Khan - Zira (The Lion King 2) *King Louie - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) *The Monkeys - Various Cats *The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Astrid (How To Your Dragon Train), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) and Hamm (Toy Story) *Shanti - Pinocchio *Colonel Hathi - Robin Hood *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Charlie, Itchy, Ect (All Dogs Go To Heaven) and Dodger, Tito, Rita, & Francis (Oliver & Company) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Wally Gator *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slop Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Buglar the Elephant - Garfield (Cartoon All Star to the Rescue and Garfield and Friends) *Deer - May (Pokémon) *The Wolf Cubs - Muppet Sesame * 2 Adult Wolves - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh-GX) and Rio Kastle (Yu-Gi-Oh-Zexal) *Baby Mowgli - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Akela - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Rama - Peter Pan *Raska - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *Wolves - The Whoville (Horton Hears A Who!) Scene: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Princess Eilonwy/Princess Eilonwy's Jungle Life # The Birthday Book part 3 - Princess Eilonwy's with the Wolves #The Birthday Book part 4 - Princess Eilonwy and Mr. Toad Encounter Friend Owl #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Robin Hood's March" # The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Princess Eilonwy's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Princess Eilonwy meets Quasimodo "The Hunchback Necessities" #The Birthday Book part 8 - Princess Eilonwy Meets The Walrus ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Princess Eilonwy Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Zira Arrives "Robin Hood's March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Princess Eilonwy and Friend Owl Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Friend Owl and Zira's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Princess Eilonwy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Princess Eilonwy Meets Zira/Lion Fight # The Birthday Book part 16 - Princess Eilonwy meet Pinocchio ("My Own Home")/The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 17 - End Credits Gallery Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Mowgli Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Kaa Zira.jpg|Zira as Shere Khan Walrus.jpg|Walrus as King Louie Snoopy.jpg|Snoppy as Flunkey Various Cats.jpg|Various Cats as The Monkeys Leo, Astrid, Miss Bianca and Hamm.jpg|Leo, Astrid, Miss Bianca and Hamm as The Vultures Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Shanti Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Colonel Hathi Quincy.jpg|Quincy as Hathi Junior Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Winfred Charlie, Itcy, Ect, Dodger, Tito Rita & Francis.jpg|Charlie, Itchy, Ect, Dodger, Tito, Rita and Francis as The Elephants Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as Elephant Whispering to Winifred Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof